Anata no kokoro ni modotte ( Regresando a tu corazón)
by hilarysplittitaniahiwatari
Summary: Kai y Hiromi juraron amarse hasta que la muerte los separe, pero sin contar que ese día llegara tan rápido, unos años después con la ayuda del deseo que prevalece en el corazón de Hiromi se vuelven a encontrar, sin embargo ninguno de los dos se recuerda, ella tiene que cumplir su misión, para estar juntos, ¿serán capaz de recordarse los dos y estar juntos por siempre?
1. Capítulo 1Prologo

**Hola espero que les guste mi historia, como verán este es mi primer fic, tenia en la mente esta historia desde hace unos días, ya que es una combinación de mis animes favoritos Beyblade y Kobato.**

******_Ya que es un Crossover lo cambie a simple porque es muy difícil de encontrar así muchas, que les encanta esta pareja la encuentren y les guste leerla._**

**Tome prestado los personajes de Beyblade , un personaje de Sakura Card Captor y la historia de Kobato va a tener un poco de cambios al igual que tengo pensado en tomar a un personaje que lo descubrirán dentro del transcurso de la historia.**

**los personajes de Beyblade, Sakura Card Captory y Kobato(historia) no me pertenecen si no a: Takao Aoki-sama y CLAMP **

**Y pido perdón por adelantado je je je si es que llego a tener mala ortografía o por si me comí alguna letra.**

**Bien los dejo con el prologo.*temblando de nervios***

**Saluditos (^^)/**

* * *

Prólogo:

La gente suele morir por temores, por errores, e incluso por cosas tan insignificantes, que, de un momento a otro, la muerte les llega y pasa el hilo de su vida por la guillotina cortándolo, sin que te lo esperes, de la forma más triste que puede haber, alejándote de la persona a la que amas, con la que quieres estar, y solo pides un deseo en ese lapso de tiempo que dejas al partir, desde un primer beso, hasta el último suspiro de amor por esa persona, la cual es tu motivo de vivir.

Solo estando sentada, ves cómo pasan los años, meses, días, horas, minutos, segundos,... estando en el lugar donde has permanecido bastante tiempo, solo esperando un rayo de luz que ilumine tu ser, el mismo deseo que tienes desde que conociste a esa persona, solo una caricia, un abrazo y si se puede, hasta un beso suyo.

Tu deseo sigue latente, como el corazón que una vez tuviste cuando estabas viva, cuando surgían sentimientos hacia esa persona, que nunca pudiste decirle cuanto lo amabas, que ahora no te escucha, pero tu si a él; su pasado, su presente y su futuro lo seguirá, pero sin ti, y eso te duele, te duele como él sigue su vida sin dar marcha atrás donde su personalidad que una vez fue dulce, se volvió más frío que el polo norte o el invierno más crudo, quisieras estar a su lado para detener esas lagrimas rodar de los ojos que son el reflejo de su alma.

Te mantienes aferrada a ese deseo en este mundo que puede ser bello ya que esta todo lo que puedes imaginar, pero una cosa te duele más que tu propia muerte, no tenerlo a él eso hace que te recuerde que ya no eres parte del mundo que todos conocemos.

Sin embargo, tu esperanza se aviva, y ahora te sientes más feliz que nunca, ya que has sido escuchada por seres del mundo de los espíritus, los cuales dicen que podrás cumplir tu deseo, pero tendrás un deber que cumplir para que se pueda realizar, y es: "curar el corazón herido de los demás". Sin importar las circunstancias quieres hacerlo para encontrarlo de nuevo.

Que más esperaba si su misión solo duraba 4 estaciones, ese era tú lapso de tiempo, tú, más que entusiasmada, aceptaste con lágrimas de felicidad, sin embargo había reglas que seguir:

Iras acompañada de un guardián que será tu juez, así como en el mundo de los humanos tienen una bestia bit, él lo será al igual que tu confidente.

Te adaptaras sin duda alguna con el mundo humano mientras cumples tu misión.

No podrás recordar el deseo que añorabas, no tendrás otra guía de lo que aras más que seguir ciegamente a tu corazón.

Aquel en que será capaz de recordar.

Tú no lo podrás recordar hasta que llegue el momento, ya que tu deseo debe de ser puro.

Si no cumples con tu misión desaparecerás sin compasión alguna.

No aferrarte a los corazones que fueron reparados.

No enamorarte de esa persona hasta que tu deseo se haya cumplido.

Ya que aceptaste decidiste tomar el riesgo pero responde esta pregunta,… ¿Cómo no recordar y re-enamorarte a la persona que amaste y siempre amarás por inconsciencia?

Dime, Hiromi, ¿crees que tu alma sea capaz de derretir la capa de hielo del corazón de kai por volver a transformarse en el corazón que te ama hasta la muerte e incluso después de ella como tú?

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado ...je je je estoy un poco nerviosa al decir verdad por que es mi primer fic, bueno respondo comentarios y de todo je je je *me pongo un casco por si hay jitomatazos*:S...je je je no estamos leyendo ^^...**


	2. Chapter 2 El punto de partida de Hiromi

**_Hola chicas bueno como verán este es mi primer capitulo espero y les guste._**

**_Ya que es un Crossover lo cambie a simple porque es muy dificil de encontrar así muchas que les encanta esta pareja la encuentren y les guste leerla._**

**_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de beyblade, un personaje de Sakura Card Captor y personajes e historia de Kobato tampoco, le pertenecen a Takao Akoi- sama y CLAMP._**

**_Solo me pertenecen los cambios…*nerviosa*no se dija más ¡a leer! Je je je._**

* * *

**Capitulo 1:**

**_Punto de partida de Hiromi_**

_"Tanta lágrima y anhelos derramados,_

_Tanta emoción y sensibilidad contenídas;_

_En mágico vuelo ha llegado vida mia,_

_Nuestro encuentro tan ansiado."_

_(Fabian Ruiz)_

* * *

Su punto de llegada al mundo humano ya estaba decidido, en el país de Japón, en un parqué donde casi no hay mucha gente a esas horas, baja con delicadeza, apenas acariciando el suelo, portando un vestido de tirantes de color azul fuerte como el mar, que encajaba con su color de piel blanca como la leche, cremosa pero delicada como la porcelana y el papel, unos zapatos negros con un poco de tacón que con sus pies la hacían ver diminuta, un suéter blanco, que resaltaba el color de su cabello castaño que llegaba un poco más debajo de la cadera y que al tocarlo se sentía suave como la seda, se veía como una muñeca viviente por su estatura baja como una niña que va terminar apenas la primaria, como por su cara con facciones finas, ojos grandes con una combinación de los colores rojo y café, nariz respingada, boca de tez carmín, cuando sonreía lucia sus dientes blancos como la nieve del frió invierno; en su cuello lleva una gargantilla que tiene colgando 2 cadenas cuadradas- no muy grandes- que de ellos colgaba un corazón de cristal, llevaba un morral blanco con encajes azules y un peluche de felpa en forma de un gatito negro, sus ojos tienen una expresión seria, eran un poco grandes de color azul claro, al igual que sus alas de mariposa redondas, sus orejas en la parte de adentro, y su cola era negra con la punta en forma de espiral, también llevaba una maleta mediana y cuadrada de color café.

- Spinel-sensei hemos llegado.

- Si(sale del morral) y ¡¿ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer?! .

- ¡si!

- (flotando en el aire y cruzando sus brazos) y ¿bien?.

- Y¿bien?(inclina su cabeza y parpadea con su mirada inocente).

- (esperando su respuesta unos segundos hasta que agacha la cabeza y le sale una venita en la frente y grita) ¡¿CUAL ES TU MISION HIROMI BAKA?!

- (temblando al estilo chibi)e-es cu-cura-rar lo-os cora-razo-zones-s her-ri…(temblando aun más con miedo)

- ¡¿Qué?!

- (habla muy rápido)curarloscorazonesheridos.

- ¡Bien!, y ¿con que objetivo?(habla un poco más calmado)

- Para cumplir mi deseo.

- Y ¿Cual es?.

- Es el lugar que dicte mi corazón (n/a: recuerden que quiere estar a lado de esa persona pero no lo recuerda ya que su deseo debe ser puro y su guía es el corazón)

- Bien, Hiromi baka.

- ¡que no me llames así!

- ¡No me grites!

- (haciéndose chibi y temblando)s-si…pe-pero no me lla-llames a-así soy Hiromi Tachibana.

- Bueno Hiromi, estamos en el mundo humano, en un parqué…tu prueba sera está: ¿Cómo actuarias (sonríe maliciosamente) en un parqué,como una persona normal lo haría?

- (se lleva sus dedo a la barbilla, pensando en cual seria su respuesta, sonríe, mientras que Spinel se la queda viendo, camina hacia el banco más cercano donde hay un cesto de basura, empieza a buscar y saca un periódico, lo extiende y se acuesta en la banca)zzZZZZZZzzzz zzzZZZZZzzzz(levanta su cabeza sonriendo) y ¿Bien? ¿Cómo lo hice Spinel-sensei?

- (Spinel cierra solamente sus ojos, hace un gesto reprobatorio y le brota una vena en la frente, abre la boca sacando un fuego azul en forma directa con un espiral alrededor apuntando a Hiromi) ¡Hiromi baka!.

- ¡KYAAAAAA!

- (serio y un poco más clamado) por lo que veo, aun no aprendes Hiromi baka… sabes perfectamente que yo te puedo hacer una prueba, en el momento que menos lo esperes(sonríe maliciosamente).

- S-si

- Recuerda que yo soy tu juez, tu guardián…ahora hay algo en tu morral (dando una orden) sacalo.

- Si(mete la mano en el morral y siente algo un poco puntiagudo, así que lo saca con cuidado, en cuanto lo hace, lo mira confundida, ya que era como una especie de trompo de color negro con bordes de color azul claro, al igual que las espadas, que tenían unas figuritas en forma de mariposas de color negro, en el centro había un hueco).Spinel-sensei ¿Qué es esto?

- Es un beyblade.

- ¿un beyblade?

- Si, como puedes ver es una especie de trompo, un juguete se podría decir, pero no solo se llama así, si no también es un juego que es reconocido en todo el mundo, en el que se enfrentan dos o más personas, como un duelo, varias personas que juegan, también participan en torneos…así que aparte de venir contigo (¬u¬) también seré tu bestia-bit.

- Entiendo…pero¿Qué es una bestia-bit?

- Son espíritus legendarios, que fueron muy importantes hace muchos años y que ahora combaten entre si en este juego(la mira)…¿ves el centro hueco que hay en tu beyblade?

- Si.

- Ahí es donde va la bestia-bit, en tu caso yo (¬u¬)

- Sorprendente.

- Una cosa más Hiromi baka… cuando termines cada partido o juego, ten cerca el cuerpo que estoy ocupando.

- Pero este no es un cuerpo de gato(ríe) es más bien un pel…(siente la mirada furiosa de Spinel, empieza a temblar al estilo chibi)lu-luche

- (abre la boca una vez más sacando fuego hacia Hiromi).

- ¡KYAAAAA!

- Para mi es un cuerpo y se acabo ¡¿entendiste Hiromi baka?!

- S-si

- Bueno baka, vamos tenemos que llegar con Kohaku, ella nos va a dar hospedaje, durante el tiempo que nos vamos a quedar aquí.

- Si vamos (sonríe y Spinel se mete al morral,agarra la maleta y empieza a caminar)

* * *

- Esto esta muy rico Rei (decía Tyson comiendo rápidamente) .

- Pobre Rei tuvo que hacer comida-descontando lo de nosotros- como para un batallón(decía Kenny compadeciendo a Rei).

- (empieza a hablar Daichi con la boca llena)si… hienes… muha… rahón.

- Mas bien dicho para un ejercito completo(decía Max riéndose)pobre de ti Rei.

- No te preocupes(llevándose a la boca un bocado de pastel, termina de comerlo y pasarlo para hablar) ya estoy acostumbrado (sonríe), sera mejor apurarnos ya que Kai ha terminado de comer y ya sabes que a el no le gusta esperar para el entrenamiento.

Kai sentado en silencio siempre con un porte serio, en cada comida nunca decía nada excepto cuando era algo importante, mantenía un poco la lejanía al ver que cuando se reunían para comer a él le resultaba asqueroso la forma en que comían y hablaban, Tyson y Daichi, no comía tanto para no saciarse, su pensamiento era que no es bueno comer hasta saciarse y más cuando se va haber entrenamiento, ya que eso te hacia más pesado y te daba sueño los Bladebreakers sabían muy bien que cuando terminaba de comer, tenían que comer más rápido ya que a él no le gustaba esperar, eso les quedo de experiencia a Kenni, Max y Rei, hace algunos meses que al recordar aquello sentían escalofríos ya que fue más masivo el entrenamiento que casi volvían el estomago, pero para alguna personas no les quedaba claro- Tyson y Daichi- que no era bueno hacer pasar las horas del entrenamiento.

- (Tomando una taza de café) solo tienen 10 minutos no más…tenemos que ir al parque a entrenar(dice serio cerrando sus ojos).

- Vamos Kai(dice Tyson en forma de suplica) es muy poco tiempo, no me concentro bien sin estar satisfecho.

- (¬¬) 5 minutos.

- ¡Cállate ya Tyson!(decía un pequeño Daichi molesto) ¡no quiero perder nuestros cinco minutos que nos quedan!, aparte (riendo) no sabia que podrías concentrarte ja ja ja pensaba que no tenias ni siquiera aire ja ja ja ja.

- Baka(enojado agarra a Daichi y lo empieza ahorcar)

- Ok, ya empezaron(diciendo Max y Rei al mismo tiempo).

Ya no se podía estar tranquilo, Kai molesto se levanta y basto solo una mirada para que Tyson y Daichi se separan para tragar salida, ya que cuando Kai hacia su mirada siempre representaba su enojo o fastidio, si no una mirada fría, más fría que el mismo invierno, sabían muy bien que cuando él hacia su mirada tenían que comportarse ya que aveces o casi siempre pensaba que eran unos idiotas sin remedio.

- Vamos(retirándose del comedor).

- ¡Por tu culpa Tyson ya ni disfrute mi comida como se debe!.

- ¡cállate que más bien,(temblando un poco) su mirada no es nada a comparación del entrenamiento que nos espera!

- Chicos sera mejor apresurarnos, si no kai se molestara a un más, de todas maneras haré la cena.

- ¡Ok! (decían felizmente nuestros glotones)

- Vamos ya que quiero ver mi progreso con Drazil.

Kai estaba ya afuera del dojo esperándolos cuando oyó la voz de una chica.

- Spinel-sensei, ¿aun falta mucho?.

- ….

- ¿Spinel-sensei?(mirando a su morral)

Al oír la voz de la chica- mientras miraba el suelo - tuvo una pequeña sensación, pero no le mostró la mínima importancia, alzó la mirada para verla estaba a unos metros, pero al ver lo que hacia la chica, arqueó la ceja extrañado, ya que era raro ves como una chica o más bien un niña alzaba a un gato de felpa, sacudiéndolo y gritándole.

- ¡Spinel-sensei!

- …

Hiromi al ver que no reaccionaba, lo tiro al suelo, para ver si lo hacia.

- ¿Por qué no contestas Spinel-sensei?

- …..

Kai al ver eso, se le hizo un poco gracioso al decir verdad, haciendo una media sonrisa, cuando quiso acercarse, salieron los demás, eso hizo que automáticamente se borrara la media sonrisa de su rostro.

- Ya vieron.

- ¿Qué Tyson?

Todos voltearon a ver a la niña que parecía que recién iba a terminar la primaria, picoteando a su gato de felpa.

- Jajajajajaajaja, se ve tan graciosa, jajaja.

- Mas bien se ve extraño (decía Rei observándola).

- ¿Es un gato de felpa el que ahora anda pateando?.

Hiromi pateaba a Spinel.

- (haciendo su cara triste, toma a Spinel de un brazo y se acerca a su oreja y le grita) ¡sssssssppppppiiiiiiiiinnnnnneeeeeeeelllllllll-ssssseeeeennnnnssssseeeeeiiiiiiii!.

- (sus ojos se hacen espirales)*idiota me las pagaras cuando estemos a solas*.

Todos mirando con una gota –al estilo anime-.

- Eres injusto Spinel-sensei ( T-T) (se levanta y cuando lo hace se cae el beyblade se su morral).

Los bleadebreakers se dieron cuenta.

- *¿Cómo? esa niña tiene un beyblade* (piensa kai al fingir un poco de desinterés, pensaba en como una niña tan rara-por lo que hacia- y pequeña tiene un beyblade)*frajil*, es lo único que se le vino a la mente.

- Sorprendente (dice Tyson) ya vieron también es una bleyluchadora…(grita).

Hiromi al escuchar una voz de un chico –Tyson- voltea a esa dirección.

- (hablándose así misma) ¿se estarán refiriendo a mi?(confusa).

Sin dudarlo Tyson le hace señas en forma de saludo, Hiromi al ver eso sonríe y le regresa el saludo, eso le dio la seguridad de Tyson de acercarse así que camina directo hacia ella, tomando el la iniciativa, el resto del equipo hace lo mismo.

- Hola, ¿Cómo te llamas?.

- (sonríe amablemente) Hiromi Tachibana.

- Que bonito nombre tienes, oyes por lo que veo tu también juegas beyblade ¿verdad?.

- (confusa en eso se da cuenta que su beyblade se le había caído de su morral junto a un Spinel que planeaba matarla cuando estuvieran a solas)mmm…si.

Llegan los demás.

- Je je je, bueno me llamo Tyson Granger y soy el mejor beybluchador…(no termina por que lo interrumpen todos).

- Del mundo.

- ¡oigan!.

- Hola me llamo Rei Kon,(empieza a señalar en forma de presentación), el es Kenny Saien.

- Hola mucho gusto.

- El es Max Mizuhara.

- Hola je je je.

- El es Daichi Simeragi.

- Hola ja ja ja una aclaración Tyson no es el mejor del mundo, soy yo ja ja ja(risa hueca).

Hiromi sonríe con una gota en la cabeza-estilo anime-.

- Y por ultimo el es Kai Hitawari.

- (Hiromi al verlo sintió una punzada pero fue mínima)hola je je je mucho gusto me llamo Hiromi Tachibana.

- (en eso Kai se da cuenta que aparte de que es frajil es un poco torpe-por presentarse otra vez- pero le llama la atención ya que nunca – no la recuerda-había visto a una chica a la estatura de Ming Ming-claro que mucho más bonita a su parecer-como si fuera una muñeca viviente)*esperen un minuto¿bonita?*(levanta el beyblade de Hiromi) ten cuidado seria malo que se perdieras tu beyblade.

- Ah..gracias si se entera Spinel-sensei que lo perdí me mata.

- (todos) ¿Spinel-sensei?

- (levanta a Spinel) es el … je je je.

- Es un peluche muy bonito (dice Max riendo).

- A mi parece un gato amargado jajajaja(Daichi riendo fuertemente).

- Enserio je je je je no pensé que lo verían así je je je.

- Se me figura a Kai ja ja ja ja(dice Tyson n/a: ¬¬).

- (¬¬)baka.

- Bueno me tengo que ir muchas gracias, por lo de mi beyblade.

- Si haber cuando nos vemos para poder jugar, quiero ver que tan buena eres en el beyblade(dice Tyson en forma arrogante).

- (sonríe con un poco de miedo) s-si.

- Tyson la estas asustando (dice Rei mirando a Hiromi preocupado).

- Es un ignorante, bueno tenemos que ir a entrenar, ya tengo el entrenamiento especialmente para Tyson(dice Kai, empieza a caminar).

- (traga saliva) bueno fue un gusto Hiromi, hay jugamos después.

- Déjame decirte que tienes un beyblade genial, si gustas ir a jugar con nosotros, estaremos en el parque toda esta semana, a la misma hora, ya que pronto tendremos un torneo(dice Rei en forma de invitación).

- Si y así veras a todos como nos ponemos serios y alegres en este juego(dice Max entusiasmado).

- Si, con mucho gusto estaré ahí(entusiasmada).

- Entonces nos vemos mañana ja ja ja ja, cuídate ya que ¡así veras al gran Daichi!.

(ve que los beybladeakers se van, mientras que Hiromi sonreía, siente un escalofrió recorriendo en su cuerpo).

- Hiromi…..(saca fuego por la boca), ¡BAKA!.

- ¡kyaaaaaaaaaaa!.

En eso Max y Rei escuchan algo parecido a un grito.

- ¿escuchaste eso Rei?.

- Si, pero a lo mejor fue un grito de Tyson(n/a:ja ja ja XD) por el entrenamiento.

- Ja ja ja, no pensé que gritara como niña.

- Ya ves que Kai siempre lo hace sufrir por el entrenamiento ja ja ja

- Si sera mejor, irnos también si no, nos ira peor a nosotros por no llegar rápido.

* * *

**N/A: bueno chicas espero que les haya gustado, quiero agradecerle a sky d que es la primero-en fanfiction- en el leer mi historia, tal vez tenga un poco de humor-o bueno tal vez tiene mucho je je je-**

**Y bueno para inspirarme más estoy viendo de nuevo Beyblade y kobato je je je, ya que bueno en mi celular en mis notas cuando me llegan ideas las anoto y así se me hace más fácil.**

**Sinceramente a Hiromi la hice pequeña en la historia je je je ya sabrán pronto por que pero aun así tendrá la misma edad que en Beyblade G-Revolution, -y bueno aunque también me gustaría tomar unos momentos de Beyblade V-force ¿Pero no se si les gustaría?, claro aun conservara la esencia la historia-, solo hice un poco de cambios en ella en el vestuario y en la estatura de ahí en fuera los demás personajes serán iguales.**

**Tranquilas Hiromi no se quedara con esa estatura para siempre sabrán pronto el por que de la estatura pequeña.**

**Trato o tratare de hacer los capítulos un poco más largo para que así no se queden con poco je je je.**

***pongo en mi cabeza un casco para la avalancha de jitomates, y una sonrisa para los que les gusten mi historia***

**Recomendación:Para los que quieran buscar al personaje spinel para que se de más idea de los que no la conozcan bien búsquenlo en imágenes es mi personaje favorito je je je y pues lo quería meter en mi historia.**

**No seguimos leyendo ^^.**


	3. Chapter 3Empezando con un tropiezo

**_Hola chicas aquí con el capitulo 2 les quiero agradecer una vez más a sk Gabrys, por su apoyo en mi historia espero que les siga gustando, para las que saben del anime de Kobato se darán cuenta de que no es lo mismo aquí Hiromi recibirá más ayuda que en la historia real de Kobato, es por eso que decía que iba a tener cambios en la historia a mi manera._**

_**Ya que es un Crossover lo cambie a simple porque es muy difícil de encontrar así muchas, que les encanta esta pareja la encuentren y les guste leerla.**_

**_Disclaimer: ya sabemos todos que los personajes de Beyblade, Sakura Card Captor y Kobato–historia tambien- solo le pertenece a Takao-sama y a CLAMP._**

**_Me inspire con las pistas de:_**

【初音ミク - Hatsune Miku】Techno Distance【Innerve Remix】

**_y Radiactive de imagine dragons._**

**_Aunque les recomiendo más la primera (^^)._**

**_Les recuerdo que los cambios es solamente lo que me pertenece…bien no se dija más a leer je je je (^^)._**

**_() acciones._**

**_** pensamientos._**

**_…. Pensando demasiado. _**

**Capitulo 2:**

**Empezando con un tropiezo.**

_"Cuando estas más lejos te amo más,_

_es algo que sucede en mi corazón,_

_cuando más lejos estas, _

_es más intenso por ti este amor"_

_(chuche)_

Hiromi seguía caminando,-2 cuadras más del dojo de Tyson- con una cara más pálida que nunca, del mismo susto que se llevo del regaño de Spinel; dos cosas le quedaban claras:

1- Por nada, ¡NADA! Del mundo gritarle, sacudir y ¡NI MUCHO MENOS! Patear a Spinel-sensei.

2- No separarse y ni por ¡ERROR! Perder el beyblade.

Llegando a la casa de Kohaku, vio que era grande o más bien era un dojo, era muy lindo por fuera, habían flores y enredaderas que le daban vida.

- Baka, esta es la casa de Kohaku.

- ¡Sugoi! /increíble/, es muy linda (camina hacia la puerta y toca el timbre).

Sale abrir una chica, no más de 20 años aproximadamente de buena estatura, de tez blanca y lechosa, ojos de color amarillo dándole un tono ocre y oro, boca de tono carmín, nariz respingada, cabello muy corto, en la que apenas llegaba a la mitad de su cuello, del lado derecho tenia un mechón que llegaba un poco a los hombros, pero se veía un poco más chico, por que estaba rizado, y era rubio, tenia un pendiente más largo de color rubí, y otro era solo un arete chico era de color azul.

**( Para los que vieron Kobato, espero que conozcan a Kohaku je je je ella aparece en la historia y bueno, ya que no se muy bien como describir su vestuario, es más ni se como se llama u.u, se lo voy a cambiar, creo que su vestuario es oriental o chino, perdón es que no soy muy buena describiendo a si, que espero y comprendan je je je aparte, me imagine desde hace tiempo en como se vería Kohaku con un de traje como sacerdotisa de templo, que solo lo ocupara dentro de la casa y cuando salga ocupara ropa normal.)**

Con su kimono de sacerdotisa del templo que regularmente lo ocupa, cuando se encuentra en el dojo, "la blusa con mangas"-parte de arriba de un kimono- y los listones triangulares con cascabeles, y la hakama-se podría decir los pantalones rojos-, con tabis-calcetines blancos que le llegan hasta los tobillos- y sandalias-como pata de gallo que tienen una tirita entre el dedo gordo y los demás dedos-.

- (sonríe) Hola, me imagino que tu debes ser Hiromi, mucho gusto soy Kohaku, me imagino que ya te dijeron algo sobre mi cierto (ríe).

- Hola (sonríe), si, igualmente mucho gusto (tierna).

- (Spinel sale del morral, cruza sus brazos y con un porte serio) cuanto tiempo Kohaku.

- (sonríe) si mucho tiempo, pero bueno (se hace a un lado para recibirlos) pasen, ya es su casa.

- Si gracias (dice Hiromi con mucho respeto y entra junto con Spinel).

- Hiromi, ¿estas bien?, te veo un poco pálida (dice Kohaku preocupada).

- ¿se me nota mucho? (Kohaku ciente con la cabeza) bueno, es por…

- Que simplemente le di una lección (dice cerrando los ojos con un gesto de disciplinario)

- Ya me lo imagina (ríe), pobre Hiromi, siempre temer de Spinel y más con su poder (dice Kohaku en forma de pésame).

- Se lo merecía por patearme, gritarme, sacudirme y sobre TODO por poco pierde el beyblade (dice un Spinel molesto, recordando).

- Gomenasai (T-T), pero es que no me contestaba y bueno pensé que no querías hablar y me estabas ignorando (decía Hiromi lamentándose).

- Si, pero (se pone en frente de Hiromi) ¡PERO NO ERA PARA QUE HICIERAS ESO! (dice un Spinel enojado).

- GOMENASAI (lamentándose Hiromi aun más).

- (ríe) ya, Spinel no deberías ser así con ella, a cualquiera le pudo pasar, sabes muy bien que ella no ha estado en el mundo humano (dice Kohaku defendiendo a Hiromi).

- Hmp (dice Spinel moviendo su mirada al otro lado).

- (pasan por el pasillo y llegan a una habitación) bueno, esta sera su habitación(dice Kohaku sonriendo con confianza).

- Kawaii, es muy grande.

Su habitación era muy grande, como para 4 personas más, era de color morado claro, y tenia dibujado arboles de cerezo, la ventanas eran prácticamente la pared, que podrías deslizar como un cancel, que daba vista al pasillo de afuera donde había un estanque, muy lindo y decorado alrededor con piedras, junto a un árbol de cerezo, que sus hojas al caer tocaban con delicadeza el agua, dándole un poco más de belleza al estanque donde saltaban los kon-peces del estanque- que eran grandes y hermosos, era tranquilo, se escuchaba paz y tranquilidad, como en esos momentos de estar sentada comiendo una rica rebanada de sandia grande y jugosa en un día caluroso, o viendo las estrellas en las noches oscuras, o ver los fuegos artificiales que le daban vida a los festivales, en la parte de arriba en las ventanas había un tubo delgado metálico separada un poco de las ventanas,estaban sosteniendo las cortinas que eran de color morado fuerte que hacia resaltar con el color de la habitación, que al cerrarse de noche y se apagaba la luz, daba una oscuridad muy profunda.

- Gracias Kohaku-San (dice Hiromi agradecida).

- No es nada, y dime solo Kohaku ¿Vale? (guiña un ojo).

- Esta bien Kohaku (sonríe).

- Y bueno sera mejor que te instales, si gustas en el armario a una prenda de ropa-el traje es como el que trae Kohaku-, para que te pongas más cómoda estando en la casa, y en lo que haces eso, yo termino la comida (empieza a caminar Kohaku a la cocina).

- (sonríe y entra a la habitación, ve un futon y se acuesta) awwwww*cierra sus ojos aun sonriendo) están…blanda (ríe).

- (Spinel aún flotando en el aire avanza hasta quedar literalmente encima de Hiromi) Hiromi, has cumplido con la primera fase de tu misión, pero apenas es la mínima parte.

- (ríe) están suave, nunca había estado en un futon, y en uno menos tan blando je je je.

- Hiromi…

- Awwwwwwwwwww (suspira y entretenida) es muy cómoda.

- ¡BAKA! (sacando fuego).

- ¡KYAAAAAA!

Al oír el grito de Hiromi, Kohaku sale de la cocina corriendo a la habitación, toca la puerta.

- Hiromi, ¿esta todo bien? (preocupada).

- (Hiromi con el cuerpo todo quemado al estilo chibi) h-hi…esta todo bien.

- Ufff (aliviada) bueno, cualquier cosa estoy en la cocina.

- H-hi.

(regresa a la cocina).

- Eso te pasa por andar distraída, y lo más importante ¡POR IGNORARME!

- (Hiromi se protege con sus manos y tiembla al estilo chibi) gomenasai, es que nunca había sentido un futon tan blando.

- (Spinel saca una pequeña bola de fuego en forma de láser que por reflejo Hiromi aparta su pie) es que ¡NADA! Debes de ponerme atención (sacando otra bola de fuego pequeña) ¡ENTENDISTE BAKA!.

- H-hi…no se volverá a repetir…(disculpándose).

- Bueno como te decía…(en eso de la vista del estanque salta un pez kon) ¡Kawaii!.

- (Spinel le empieza a salir un aura negra, en eso Hiromi siente escalofríos en su espalda) je je je (riéndose una Hiromi con miedo(n/a: pobre hiromi :S)).

Hiromi se vuelve a proteger con sus manos, esperando un fuego por respuesta, cerrando los ojos, pero nada, cuidadosamente baja las manos y se encuentra a un Spinel con aura deprimente en la esquina de la habitación.

- Que hice para merecer a una baka, tan pero tan idiota(T-T).

- Perdón Spinel-sensei, no se ponga así-Hiromi siempre bueno esta parte de la historia le hablara a Spinel de usted-…no, no llore…¡Spinel-SENSEI!.

- (voltea (T-T) y se queda viendo a Hiromi) ¿sabes algo Hiromi?.

- (preocupada, al pendiente lo ve inocentemente y tímida a la vez) ¿Qué?

- (saca fuego) ¡A MI NUNCA SE ME IGNORA ENTIENDES!.

- ¡SIIIIII!, ¡YA ENTENDIIIIII!.

5 minutos después…

- (saca una lista pequeña) esto es lo que quiero a cambio (dice un Spinel negociable).

- *cuando saco esa lista* (empieza a leer Hiromi en voz alta):1.-Desde ahora en adelante haré una limonada para Spinel-sama.

- ¿Spinel-sama?, pero si usted me dijo que le dijera Spinel-sensei (confundida).

- (Spinel acierta con la cabeza y le dice) lee el punto numero 2.

- 2.- Ya no serás más Spinel-sensei, desde ahora en adelante será...(alza la mirada y lo ve)…Spinel-sama.

- (Spinel sonríe) hmp.

- (empieza a leer el 3er y ultimo punto) 3.-El cuerpo que ocupa Spinel-sama no es un **PELUCHE** es un recipiente sagrado de su alma (termina de leer).

(Spinel sonríe maleficamente y a Hiromi le sale una gota al estilo anime).

- Etto…(sonríe aun con la gota en la cabeza) esta bien.

- No solo quiero un esta bien, también quiero que lo firmes (le da una pluma).

- *¿cuando saco una pluma?*Mmmmm (empieza a pensar Hiromi en poner una firma)…..

Segundos después…

- ¿y bien?¿que pasa no lo vas a firmar?.

- ….(empieza a temblar)…..

- ¿baka?,¿estas bien?,¿Qué pasa?.

- ….¿que es una firma? (dice Hiromi temblando y con preocupación).

- (caída de Spinel al estilo anime) ¡BAKA!, si no lo sabes por que no lo ¡DIJISTE ANTES!

- Gomenesai (con aura deprimente).

- En fin…una firma (suspira) es algo que te identifica, ya sea desde un garabato hasta tu nombre o incluso solamente tus iniciales.

- Oh, en ese caso (ríe) pondré mis iniciales (anota H.T. en la pequeña lista), bueno Spinel-sen…dijo Spinel-sama, aquí tiene.

Spinel toma la lista y saca una tachuela, -Hiromi siempre ha tenido en mente que de donde saca las cosas- y lo pega en la pared.

- Bien, baka pego esto aquí, para que no se te olvide y ¿Dime **ahora si me vas a poner atención**?

- (temblando) h-hi.

- Bueno, como decía desde un principio, has cumplido la primera fase de tu misión, más bien de hecho la mínima parte (dice Spinel seriamente).

- Y ahora tengo que hacer la segunda fase¿cierto?

- Correcto, la segunda fase es pasar otra prueba para conseguir la botella donde guardaras los corazones heridos.

- Y, dijame Spinel-sama*siento raro decirle así, pero me tengo que acostumbrar*¿Cuál sera esa prueba?.

- No te la diré.

- Pero..

- Ya dije.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por que lo dijo yo, además ya te lo había dicho.

- Entiendo, me harás pruebas en el momento que menos lo espero…pero (T-T)Spinel-sama por que… no es justo.

- Hmp.

- Noesjustonoesjustonoesjustoporquespinel-samaesustedmuymalo.

- (Spinel cierra sus ojos, le sale una venita en la frente, hace un gesto de fastidio y saca fuego por la boca) ¡CUANDO DIJO QUE NO, ES NO BAKA!

- ¡KYAAAAA!

- ¡¿entendiste?!

- Si (quemada al estilo chibi).

Toca la puerta Kohaku.

- Adelante Kohaku, puedes pasar (diciéndole desde el otro lado de la puerta).

- Gracias (entra), bueno solo venia para decirte que ya esta servida la comida.

- Ok, muchas gracias (dice Hiromi) en un momento iré.

- Bueno, los espero en la mesa.

- Dirás esperarás a Hiromi por que yo ya quiero comer (sale volando de la habitación).

- (ríe), ok Hiromi, te veo en la comida.

Se va Kohaku al comedor, Hiromi cierra la puerta, va directamente al armario y saca el traje, se cambia y se ve un espejo que tiene en la otra esquina, se termina de poner los tabis, sonríe ya que estuvo de suerte que no le quedara grande como lo esperaba cuando lo vio, abre su maleta y saca un cepillo plateado y empieza a cepillarse, hace su cabello para atrás, vuelve a poner el cepillo en su maleta.

Aunque no conocía del todo el mundo humano se sentía feliz, de aprender y ver cosas nuevas, más ahora que conoció a gente nueva, que podría considerarlos amigos, perfectamente recordaba el nombre de los chicos:

Tyson, aunque era un chico de mucha confianza en si mismo, sabia muy bien Hiromi que si Spinel le pondría una prueba, la pasaría con éxito, lo que si estaba segura es que era un completamente presumido y arrogante cuando hablaba del Beyblade.

Rei, también notaba mucha seguridad en si mismo, lo consideraba que era una de esas personas caritativas, consejeras y que nunca te dejaría sola, ni hasta un gatito en plena lluvia.

Kenny, al decirlo tenia casi el mismo tamaño pero era un poco mas alta ella, se le notaba que era un genio y que daba impulso a los demás sin importar siempre encontraba una solución al problema a su manera.

Daichi, aunque también era un poco más alta que el, por lo que veía ella en el es que tenia mucha hiperactividad, y también era muy competitivo, lo comprobó cuando decía que era mejor que Tyson, también (le sale una gota al estilo anime) tiene una risa muy hueca.

Max, tenia una sonrisa que no le cabía en el rostro, había el amabilidad, y lo más importante veía amor familiar, que para ella solo existía esa palabra, más no sabia lo que era sentir eso, ya que desde que tiene memoria no recuerda haber tenido nunca familia, y se ve en sus ojos una mirada de amistad sincera.

Y por ultimo…

Kai, (empieza a sentir un hormigueo en su estomago, pero pensó que a lo mejor era el hambre) tiene mucha determinación, tiene un comportamiento estricto hacia los demás chicos, en eso se parecía un poco a él ya que podría ser mandona y estricta cuando lo indicara el momento, pero no entendía por que se portaba torpe con el, al darse cuenta al recordar que se presento por segunda vez como si quisiera que recordara su nombre, y lo que más vio en el fue esa mirada triste (hace un gesto de tristeza), por que a pesar de tener esa mirada significaba muchas cosas: sufrimiento, fortaleza, coraje, resentimiento, respeto, tristeza, debilidad y lo que más temía, **ODIO**, todo eso cubierto en una capa de hielo, que incluso podría ser más frió que el abominable hombre de las nieves, pero esa sensación que tenia en este momento no era para temerle ni incluso cuando estuvo cerca de él, no tuvo miedo, si no al contrario era afecto de alguna manera para cualquiera, era extraño pero para ella nunca.

Después de esos pensamientos salio de su habitación y se fue al comedor.

* * *

En el parque, los Bleadebreakers estaban en su entrenamiento, empezando por 10 vueltas corriendo en todo el parque, 100 sentadillas y 100 abdominales. Cansados y apenas soportando su respiración, ya no podían más, estaban rendidos, Kai hizo que tomaran 10 minutos de descanso, todos excepto Tyson que le puso hacer 50 abdominales y sentadillas más, no fue compasivo con ya que eso se buscaba por confundirlo con un gato de felpa-Spinel-, ya que no era solo esos motivos eran varios que le debía.

- ya…no…pu..puedo..(decía Tyson a más no poder)

- 10 abdominales más, y si sigues así serán otros 10.

- Pobre Tyson (decía Max compadeciendolo).

- (hablando en voz baja) eso me queda de experiencia no confundir, ni comparar a Kai con alguien o algo (dice Daichi con temor).

- (Kai veía a Tyson le pareció haber dicho algo Daichi voltea a verlo y siente un escalofrió y más que se lo quedo viendo, pero como no le tomo importancia volteo de nuevo para mirar a Tyson) Descansa (en eso se queda viendo el cielo).

- ¡Siiii!,¡Al fin!

- Ufffff,(dice Daichi aliviado), que bueno que no me escucho.

- Pero si, sigues así Daichi se dará cuenta (dice un Rei burlón).

- (en eso llega Max y dice) oigan chicos, ¿no les dio curiosidad la chica que conocimos hoy?, tenia un Beyblade genial.

Empieza a escuchar Kai con cuidado, aun mirando el cielo y bajando un poco la mirada.

- Si, era genial pero en ves de una chica era más…más como decirlo (decía Rei educadamente)

- Niña dirás,(dice Tyson) ojala y venga al parque, (habla en forma presumida), aparte de ser buena persona, quiero ver como da una Beybatalla, claro que sera difícil para ella jugar con el mejor del mundo.

- Si (dice Kenny riendo), aparte se ve que es nueva en la ciudad, me pregunto ¿si vendrá a quedarse a vivir o vino de visita?.

- (llega Kai con ellos) aun siguen con ese tema (serio y cerrando los ojos).

- (todos lo ven y habla Tyson) mmmm…¿saben algo?, (espantado) no recuerdo su nombre...

- Era Hi…..(dice Daichi pensando) hi…Hirochi…(todos con una gota estilo anime).

- Era ¿Hiruka? (dice Max)

- No, era hi..(dice Rei)

- Es Hiromi Tachibana (dice Kai afirmando con seguridad).

- (todos lo miran sorprendidos) Kai ¿recordando el nombre de una niña?, y más…¿su apellido? (dice Rei)

- ¿Qué?(dice Kai con mirada fría) es una niña torpe, aparte se presento dos veces, ¿como es que no pudieron recordarlo? (moviendo Kai la cabeza).

- Es por eso que te decía Kai que no me concentro bien si no me alimento completamente (dice Tyson en forma de pretexto).

- Hmp, no aprovechaste bien los 10 minutos que di, es tu problema no el mio, comes lento, y (sube una mano en su cabeza en forma de cansancio) no creo que dija esto pero, por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Daichi, ni siquiera tienes aire en tu cabeza hueca.

- Ja ja ja ja (rie Daichi) no soy el único ¡genial!

- ¿Qué dijiste baka? (dice Tyson molesto y en eso Daichi corre y lo empieza a perseguir) ¡ven aquí baka!¡no huyas cobarde!

- Ja ja ja, pensé que Tyson ya no podía con el "calentamiento" (decía Max riéndose).

- Ni con su alma (a completo Rei).

- Hmp.(dice Kai y empieza a caminar) sera mejor que empecemos.

- (aun Max en duda se a cerca a Rei) ¿oyes no se te hace extraño?

- ¿Qué?

- Pues tu ya sabes de Kai,(dice Max en voz baja sin que nadie se de cuenta) acerca del nombre de Hiromi.

- De que lo recuerda (dice Rei tambien en voz baja) pues es normal aparte se presento 2 veces no se me hace extraño que lo sepa.

- Si,pero apenas se sabe el nombre de las chicas de los demás equipos y..(sigue diciendo Max en voz baja).

- Max…(dice Rei con tranquilidad y en voz baja) no es de extrañar, aparte Kai tiene muy buena memoria.

- Pero aún así, ni siquiera las chicas que lo han pretendido y a sus fans no les toma (Rei lo interrumpe).

- Ya te dije tiene buena memoria, aparte la tacha de torpe,(suspira) yo no le veo nada extr…(Kai los interrumpe)

- Se van a quedar todo el tiempo ahí o quieren seguir el calentamiento (dice Kai ruda con su mirada fría).

- (hablan al mismo tiempo) n-no, no y-ya vamos (temblando un poco corren).

- *no lo entiendo ¿por que todos se sorprendieron al saberme el nombre de esa niña?, dijo es muy pequeña y …frajil, parece una muñeca vivient...¡pero que rayos ando pensando!... es solo una torpe (saca a Dranzer de su bolsillo), por lo que vi (sonríe presumido) tendrá un beyblade pero ni ha de saber jugarlo, solo ha de ser una aficionada, si eso…* (se pone en posición para batallar con Rei)

- ¡LET IT RIP!(gritan los dos al mismo tiempo).

* * *

Con Hiromi, Kohaku y Spinel…

- ¡gracias por la comida! (dice Hiromi terminando de comer) Kohaku estuvo deliciosa la comida.

- Me alegra que te gustara (dice alagada).

- Y por lo que veo a Spinel-sama, también le gusto (dice risueña Hiromi, mientras veía a Spinel comiendo mucho y feliz).

- (ríe) si, eso es lo que veo, y ¿Spinel-sama? No le decías ¿Spinel-sensei?.

- (ríe con una gota en la cabeza) si, pero…es complicado, me dio a firmar una lista ya que bueno tan emocionada esta con la habitación, o más bien dicho con el futon je je je y pues estuve distraída hasta…

- Que le di una lección por ignorarme (terminando la comida) así que desde ahora esta condicionada y tiene que respetar lo que firmo (le extiende el tazón a Kohaku) más por favor..

- Claro, (toma en tazón mientras le sirve) entiéndela… es nuevo para ella.

- Hmp…esta bien (termina de servirle Kohaku y le da de nuevo su tazón) pero no tiene que ser tan, o es más ni distraída.

- (Kohaku ve a Hiromi) descuida yo creo que le ira bien y sin ningún problema, además con las indicaciones de nosotros sera más que suficiente y le será más fácil su misión¿verdad Hiromi? (sonríe).

- (un poco sonrojada) s-si gracias.

- Bueno ya le diste las primeras indicaciones ¿Spinel? (lo ve).

- (baja sus palillos) si, solo de que le haré una prueba para conseguir la botella.

- (pasa un bocado) ¿y cual será la prueba para conseguirla? (Spinel flota, se acerca a Kohaku y le susurra)

- Oh, ya veo.

- no es justo, ¿por que le dices a Kohaku y a mi no Spinel-sama (T-T)?

- por que ella ya paso por eso.

- Pero aun yo creo que ..(Kohaku la interrumpe).

- Yo creo que Spinel tiene razón, las reglas es que no se te dija la prueba (sonríe), aparte para ti no ha de ser mucho trabajo en pasarla, es más te esforzaras más, yo se que puedes, no importa que prueba te prepare, tu los pasaras sin ningún problema (pone la mano en el hombro de Hiromi) veo mucha determinación y fuerza en ti.

- (sonrojada) muchas gracias Kohaku, y si ¡Daré lo mejor de mi!

- (sonríe) se que lo harás (ríe Kohaku).

- Gracias por la comida (dice Spinel).

Una hora después ya habían terminado de comer, Kohaku con la ayuda de Hiromi limpiaron la mesa y lavaron trastes, lo ultimo que faltaba era ir a tirar la basura que ya estaba en la puerta solo era cuestión de ir a dejarla al basurero.

- Bueno si gustan pueden regresar a su habitación, yo iré a tirar la basura.

- No, seria mal de mi parte en no ayudarte Kohaku deja que la vaya a tirar yo.

- ¿segura? (preocupada) es que como apenas conoces, no sea que te pierdas, ya que no sabes donde esta.

- No, descuida no me perderé, lo prometo, aparte me acompañara Spinel-sama.

- (suspira Spinel y dice) si, no tengo de otra yo la guiare Kohaku, estará bien, aparte seria bueno que empezara a conocer el vecindario.

- Esta bien (toma la bolsa y se la da a Hiromi, le abre la puerta), ten cuidado Hiromi, no se tarden mucho.

- Si, esta bien, en un momento regreso.

Hiromi camina una cuadra..

- Y bien Spine-sama¿Dónde la voy a dejar?

- Camina otra cuadra a la derecha ahí, hay que dejarla.

- Gracias.

- Si.

- Y..bueno hay algo que quiero preguntar.

- Si dime.

- ¿aun hay mas indicaciones que seguir?

- Si, pero sera conforme vayas avanzando, pero la que te voy a decir es importante.

- Ok, y ¿Cuál es?

- No hablarme delante de más personas.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por que en el mundo humano es extraño, solo cuando estemos a solas, o con Kohaku (la mira fríamente) ¿entendiste?.

- (tiembla un poco) si, entonces¿por eso me ignoraste hace rato?

- Si, lo tenia que hacer ya que no nos pueden descubrir, recuerda eso que aparte de extraño, seria tu final, a menos de que guarden el secreto pero como no se asegura de que sea gente por decirlo"comunicativa" estaríamos en graves problemas.

- O ya entiendo, (llegan al basurero) bueno ahora….

- ¿ahora?

- Aquí estoy…

- Si, ahora tírala, antes de que vengan los cuervos…

- ¿cuervos?¿cuales cuervos? (aún con la bolsa en la mano, voltea y ve hacia arriba y los mira, baja la mirada y ve a Spinel) y ¿Por qué vendrían?

- Baka, ellos se alimentan de la basura, claro a menos de que venga el camión de la basura, vamos tírala, y regresemos.

- (se queda pensando estaticamente) pobrecitos (Hiromi empieza abrir la basura).

- ¿pobrecitos?...¡ESPERA!…..

- Vamos, vengan.

Al abrir la bolsa de basura, los cuervos no dudaron y aterrizaron rápidamente y empezaban a picotear a Hiromi.

- ¡BAKAAAAAAAA!

- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (gritaba mientras corría de los cuervos).

* * *

- ¡genial! Drazil esta casi listo para el torneo mundial (decía Max orgulloso).

- Si, pero Dragoon no se queda atrás, ja (decía Tyson orgulloso).

- La verdad es que todos hemos mejorado (decía Rei amablemente).

- ¿ya te vas Kai?¿no vas a quedarte hoy? (decía Kenny).

- Tengo algunos asuntos pendientes, pero regresare a la hora de la cena (decía Kai mientras se retiraba).

- Ok (decían todos).

* * *

Hiromi corrió lo más que pudo de los cuervos al llegar a una esquina, choca con un tipo.

- ¡aghh!, fíjate por donde vas mocosa ¡¿Qué estas ciega?!

- Gomenasai no fue mi intención, y no me fije perdón.

- Se ve que eres una torpe (se voltea).

- *idiota como te atreves* (Spinel por detrás le lanza una bola de fuego haciendo que se cayera el tipo)

- ¡maldita que hiciste! (camina hacia ella).

- (da unos pasos atrás) no es lo (empieza a temblar y le empieza a salir lagrimas, pero no pudo terminar por que la agarro de la blusa-parte arriba del kimono, y hace un puño)

- ¡eres una….

En el momento que iba a dar el golpe, Hiromi solo cerró sus ojos, esperando el golpe que nunca llego, sintió como la soltaban, se cayó de centón y escuchaba unos golpes, abrió sus ojos con cuidado y le sorprendió a ver quien la había defendido fue…

- ¿Kai?.

* * *

**_Continuara…_**

**_Ya se, ya me querrán matar je je je el 3 capitulo hare más KAIHIROMI je je je no se preocupen estoy apenas calentando*moviendo mis dedos* poco a poco._**

**_Espero que les allá gustado y daré mi mejor esfuerzo._**

**_Y bueno me inspire con esas pistas je je je me relajan mucho esas canciones y hacen que mi mente tenga más imaginación. _**

**_SALUDITOS (^^)/._**


	4. Chapter 4Una nueva integrante

**_Hola chicas o chicos je je je aquí con un nuevo capitulo es un poco o más bien creo que largo je je je espero que les guste y bueno para las que saben del anime de Kobato se darán cuenta de que no es lo mismo aquí Hiromi recibirá más ayuda que en la historia real de Kobato, es por eso que decía que iba a tener cambios en la historia a mi manera._**

_**Ya que es un Crossover lo cambie a simple porque es muy difícil de encontrar así muchas, que les encanta esta pareja la encuentren y les guste leerla.**_

**_Disclaimer: ya sabemos todos que los personajes de Beyblade, Sakura Card Captor y Kobato–historia tambien- solo le pertenece a Takao-sama y a CLAMP._**

**_Sugoi = _****_increíble_**

**_() = acciones_**

**_*…* = pensamientos_**

**_... = pensando demasiado o un poco difícil de expresar_**

**_Me inspire con las pista de :_**

- **_Kobato OST ~ Song 03 Konpeitou Pizzicato._**

- **_Maryan MG + Fanservice 'LOVE CAN WAIT' (Lyric video)._**

- **_Junio senior – Move Your Feet._**

**_Por si gustan escucharlas o si les gustan adelante je je je n.n_**

**_No se dija mas a leer ^^: _**

* * *

**_Capitulo 3_**

**_Una nueva integrante _**

**_"S_**_olo tu puedes verme tal y como soy"_

- ¿Kai?

- ¡maldito, ya veras!

Se levanta el tipo, le da un golpe, pero Kai lo esquiva con mucha facilidad, da una vuelta y le da una patada en la cara, se cae y el tipo se va corriendo al ver que no puede con su arte marcial, voltea a ver a Hiromi se percata que aún esta en el suelo, con lagrimas y al verla así siente un hueco en su pecho.

- *Que rayos por que me siento triste al verla asustada o pero con lagrimas, por lo general le doy menor importancia ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?, no es imaginación mía*¿estas bien? (mira hacia otro lado ocultando su preocupación).

- (Sinf snif)…si (alza su mirada para verlo mejor, aún con lagrimas y un poco asustada).

- ¿No te hizo algo más ese tipo?,(ocultando su enojo) *un momento ¿por que estoy enojado?*.

- (snif snif)… no.

- *no puedo creer lo que pienso pero no me gusta verla así, aún no lo entiendo ¿por que me duele mi pecho?*bueno… no tienes por que llorar… ya sabes la gente suele ser así (le extiende la mano).

- ¿Huh? (mira la mano de Kai un poco confusa).

- (sonríe, brindándole seguridad) vamos levántate o ¿Qué vas a quedarte todo el tiempo ahí?, ya que una niña como tú no debe estar afuera tan tarde.

- ¿eh?¿dijiste niña?, pero ¡yo no soy una niña! (hace puchero).

Kai se sintió un poco más aliviado al ver como había dejado de llorar y de estar asustada, tenia cambios radicales, para él valió la pena darle una sonrisa ya que le brindaría un poco de confianza, para él era extraño ya que nunca había hecho eso por alguien y más siendo una chica que más bien, la veía como lo había escrito anteriormente FRAGIL, para él al principio solo era una curiosidad por una niña así, pero no, él pudo ver que el más mínimo roce podría ser un daño para ella, al ver cuando iban a golpearla surgió de él un furia inexplicable, no dudo y golpeó al tipo que quería hacerle daño, bueno es normal para un Hitawari responder a tal atrocidad ¿o eso es lo que quería creer él?, o lo hizo solo por ¿caballerosidad?, ¿refinamiento?.

- Si lo eres (sonreía desafiando).

- No lo soy (puchero).

- Sabes… mi mano se está cansando.

- Ah gomen…gomen.

Se toman de la mano y al sentir el roce de sus dedos, ambos sintieron una pequeña descarga eléctrica, escalofríos y perfecta sincronía, como si el destino los juntara para formar un solo corazón, como si sus almas fueran solo uno, pero para ellos solo era su imaginación o ¿eso creían ellos cierto?.

- *¿pero que?...siento como mariposas en el estomago*(pensaban los dos al mismo tiempo).

Se levanta, pero siguen con las manos unidas, cuando se vieron a los ojos se quedaron así por un minuto, al salir de su mundo, vieron sus manos y se separaron rápidamente, con una sensación cálida de la que no querían apartarse.

- A-arigato (decía con un poco de sonrojo).

- (cierra sus ojos) de nada, solo hice lo correcto.

- ¿lo correcto?.

- Si no me podía quedar así (sonríe con sarcasmo) al ver como iban a a golpear a un niña torpe como tú.

- ¡Oyes!, no soy torpe,(puchero).

- Pero si una niña (sonríe).

- Tampoco lo soy,(resignada) tengo 16 años.

- Si tu lo dices (subiendo los hombros).

- (T-T)¿no me crees?.

- Y quien dice que no te creo, de todas formas no me sorprende, ya que Kenny y Daichi son de tu tamaño.

- No, no soy de su tamaño soy un…un…un poco más alta (dice sonrojada).

- (agacha un poco su mirada para verla mejor y cerrando sus ojos (n/a: que tierno *u*)) esta bien, tu ganas(al terminar de decir eso abre sus ojos sorprendido)*espera, que acabo de decir, yo…¿la deje ganar?, ¡¿yo un Hitawari?!*.

- ¿pasa algo?.

- No nada…es mejor que te lleve a tu casa, ya que puede regresar ese tipo y además es muy tarde.

- Bueno pero aún a-si no soy torpe (puchero).

- Hmp (agacha la mirada, ve a Spinel del suelo y lo levanta) ten (lo agarra Hiromi) tu gato de felpa se cayó, se ve que lo traes contigo a todas partes.

- (asustada) Spinel-sama (lo abraza) gomen…gomen (ve a Kai sonriendo) no, no creas que por abrazar a…

- Hmp (sube los hombros y voltea, trata de aguantar un poco su risa, solo basto controlarlo con una sonrisa y empieza a caminar un poco rápido).

- E-espera (lo alcanza).

- (pone sus manos en la nuca y con los ojos cerrado con un poco de cansancio) ¿y bien?¿por donde vives?.

Al escuchar la pregunta de Kai, se para, abre un poco más sus ojos ya que por andar corriendo de los cuervos y el susto se le olvido por completo como regresar, tenia que decirle a Spinel pero no podía hablarle delante de otras personas, preocupada sin saber que decir, solo empezó a sudar frío y ponerse un poco nerviosa tratando de pensar en donde era, pero se sintío más nerviosa ya que Kai no le quitaba la mirada de encima y más aún que esperaba su respuesta.

- ¿y bien?(miradola de reojo).

- Etto….

- *di que es por el dojo donde los vio salir a dos cuadras más adelante*(decía Spinel por medio de la telepatía).

- ¿etto?...no me dijas que..(lo interrumpe Hiromi).

- No, si se es por donde los encontré, al parecer estaban saliendo del dojo…de ahí solo hay que caminar dos cuadras (decía una Hiromi salvada por Spinel).

- Hmp.

- ¿Hmp?

- Lo hubieras dicho antes…sabes hemos estado caminando en sentido contrario.

- No es mi culpa, tú te adelantaste.

- Con que ahora es mi culpa.

- Si (acierta con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos con determinación).

- Hmp…Eres una torpe.

- (-_-) no lo soy, tú eres el que camino rápido.

- Hmp (sonriendo de medio lado con los ojos cerrados).

- ¿hmp?.

- Vamos (empieza a caminar y da vuelta en la esquina).

- (arremedando) hmp…(pone sus manos en la cintura) siempre contesta con un (vuelve a arremedar) hmp (puchero y cerrando los ojos).

Kai regresa al ver que no viene, se para en una esquina viendo como lo arremeda Hiromi, al decir verdad le causo un poco de risa, ni siquiera se molesto en interrumpirla o responder que nadie se atreve a arremedarlo o imitarlo, eso le recordó a Tyson, que le dio una lección cuando lo encontró, pero no venia al caso, para él era la primera chica que le daba un poco de risa y aunque quisiera ocultarlo un poco de ternura por su tamaño y por ser torpe.

- ¿te vas a quedar ahí todo la noche torpe o vas a dejar de arremedarme?(sonríe rudamente).

Al oír su voz, Hiromi abre los ojos sorprendida, sintió un poco de cosquilleo en su estomago, como hubiera pasado por esta sensación, pero decidió que eran los nervios de sorprenderla, lo único que no pudo evitar fue su sonrojo, que era malo para ella debido a que su tez es lechosa se le nota demasiado, tanto que con ningún maquillaje podría ocultarlo- claro que ella nunca se ha maquillado-, siempre en los momentos más vergonzosos, lo único que pudo hacer es agachar la cabeza caminar hacia Kai que solo la veía con ternura sin que se percataran de sus sensaciones que alguna vez tuvieron y que disfrutaron como un exquisito toque que brillaba en sus vidas.

Mientras caminaban no decían nada, aún seguía un poco sonrojada Hiromi con la cabeza cabizbaja, Kai la miraba disimuladamente poniendo sus manos en la nuca, pensando por una parte en los planes que tenia sobre la administración de la empresa de Rusia, pero por otra parte era en Hiromi, en el hueco que sintió al verla con miedo y tristeza como si no conociera nada del mundo, como si fuera una rosa que apenas va abrirse al mundo exterior con sus crueles y maravillosos destinos, que podrían romperla con un solo roce de viento que era lo que no se dejaba repetirse una y otra vez desde que la vio.

- Bien, ¿es aquí torpe?.

- Si, es aquí.

Le sorprendio un poco a Kai de que no le contestara Hiromi con un ¡yo no soy torpe!, pero se le hacia divertido ver como aun seguía con su sonrojo le llamaba un poco la atención y lo encontraba ¿muy tierno y dulce?.

- Bueno, te dej…

No pudo terminar su frase por que se abrió la puerta saliendo Kohaku muy preocupada.

- ¡Hiromi! ¿estas bien?.

- (Hiromi alza su mirada) Si estoy bien no te preocupes, Kai vino a dejarme.

- Ya veo (dice aliviada) como ya tiene más de un buen rato que habías ido a dejar la basura y no regresabas estaba apunto de salir a buscarte.

- Si pero ya te dije que estoy bien, (mueve las manos agitada)no me ha pasado nada.

A Kai le parecía conocer a esa persona, Kohaku le sonaba ese nombre pero no estaba seguro.

- por cierto, Kohaku… él es Kai Hitawari (dice Hiromi presentándolo).

- hola, mucho gusto soy Kohaku.

- Mucho gusto…(la logra recordar) tu eres…

- ¿yo soy?(dice Kohaku un poco confundida).

- Eres Kohaku conocida como la valquiria una de las mejores en Beyblade(un poco sorprendido).

- Je je je, veo que aun soy reconocida..pero ¿no gustas pasar a cenar con nosotros?

- No creo que…(intento negarse pero lo interrumpe Hiromi).

- Por favor…(tímida), s-ser-ria bu-bueno que t-te que-quedaras a ce-cenar.

- (kai al ver a Hiromi no pudo decirle que no y más aún sonrojada, le traía una sensación cálida)esta bien.

- Que bien je je je je(decía contenta Hiromi).

- *¡NOOOOOOOO! Que no se quede tengo hambre mendiga baka me las va a pagar*(pensaba un Spinel triste).

- Bueno hay que entrar, vamos Hitawari-san siéntete como en tu casa o más bien dojo je je je je(decía Kohaku amablemente).

- Gracias.

Entran al dojo y se sintió cómodo, claro era un poco más grande este que el de Tyson, sabia muy bien que tenia pendientes de la empresa pero bueno no era tanto problema, con una llamada o mensaje se resolvería en un instante, en cuanto los demás daba igual, mañana seguirían entrenando.

- Bueno iré ala cocina… Kai-san siente como en casa, Hiromi pasen a la mesa en unos minutos los alcanzó.

- Hi (animada) vamos Kai.

- Si.

Empiezan a caminar a la mesa, se sientan, era un silencio incomodo, más estando los dos de frente, hasta que Hiromi tuvo que romperlo.

- Iré por un poco de té en lo que está la cena ¿te g-gusta el té de manzanilla?.

- Si, solo que con un poco de miel.

- Bien, iré por el, (se levanta) no tardo (se va a la cocina).

- *se siente tan cómodo estar aquí es una sensación, agradable (saca su celular enviando un mensaje diciendo que le llevaran los papeles en la mañana en su penthouse ya que le surgió algo importante) ¿importante?...bueno dejemos lo así (termina de teclear)*.

En la cocina…

- Bien Spinel-sama te quedaras aquí ves que me haz dicho que nadie te puede ver.

- Ya lo se baka por tu culpa tendré que comer en la cocina ya estarás contenta (decía cruzado de brazos y con una venita).

- Gomenasai, pero sabes vale la pena ya que el hizo algo por mi, me gustaría pagarle el favor (decia tiernamente).

- Esta vez tiene razón baka, si no ese tipo te hubiera hecho algo más y …

- ¿tipo? (interviene Kohaku) ¿esa es la razón por la que te acompaño Kai?.

- H-hi (terminando de decir eso Hiromi agacha la cabeza).

- Que alivio (pone una mano en la cabeza de Hiromi que sube su mirada) bueno hay que darle algo rico ya no tardo en terminar, se merece un rico pastel, después de la cena ¿no te parece?.

- Kohaku…. Arigato (sonríe, prepara las cosas para el té, camina un poco pero voltea a ver a Kohaku) ¿segura que no necesitas ayuda Kohaku?

- Anda ve a servirle el té… no te preocupes.

- Hi (dice animada).

En el comedor…

- (en silencio Kai enviaba el mensaje cuando escucha la voz de Hiromi) no tardaste nada.

- No, eso creo je je je.

- (la mira) ¿no quieres que te ayude?, eso está caliente podría…

- Claro que…(tropieza Hiromi al poner las cosas en la mesa).

- Cuidado (cuando la cacha cae encima de él).

- Gomenasai (disculpándose lo mira y se sonroja al ver al ojivioleta tan cerca).

Al caer los dos sintieron un poco de descargas y su ritmo cardíaco aumentando, los segundos eran eternos, pero no entedian bien la situación, en las que sus corazones pedían a gritos lo que esperaban por tanto tiempo.

- Ten mas cuidado, no te lastimaste (decía un poco sonrojado)* que es lo que me pasa porque, yo no soy así (pensaba un poco alterado)*.

- No (se levanta rápidamente).

- Bueno, (dice Kai tratando de relajar un poco el ambiente) es normal (sonríe) que una torpe como tu no tenga cuidado.

- Vas a seguir con eso (hace puchero cruzando los brazos).

- Hmp( decía cerrando sus ojos, sonriendo y se acomoda como estaba antes).

- (suspira y empieza a servir el té) toma (le da un frasco con miel y una cuchara) agrégale miel a tu gusto no vaya a ser que me pase y este muy dulce.

- Gracias(le vierte a su té la miel).

Así pasaron 10 minutos cuando Kohaku viene con la comida, Hiromi hace a un lado la taza de té, pone las cosas en la mesa y empieza a servir, agradecen por la comida y empiezan a cenar, al decirlo Kai se sintió muy cómodo al no interrumpir sus alimentos con voces irritantes de Tyson y Daichi peleándose, era relajado, sin tener que estar molesto, así pasaron el rato comiendo en silencio, después de la cena , Kohaku se levanto para limpiar la mesa, Hiromi quiso ayudar pero como siempre, Kohaku no se lo permitió ya que tenia que estar con el invitado-especial- mientras que se va a la cocina, él y Hiromi se quedan solo, deciden romper el silencio.

- Y…¿Cómo les fue en su entrenamiento?

- Bien aunque un poco difícil para los demás.

- O ya veo… y ¿Cuánto tiempo que llevan jugando bey…beyblade?

- Hace unos 4 años aproximadamente jugando juntos…

- Y…es ¿divertido jugar beyblade?

- (se sorprende al escuchar eso) *pero como me pregunta eso… se supone que ella es una beyjugadora…tiene un blade…tiene que saber jugarlo… al fin al cabo vive con Valquiria una de las mejores beyjugadoras del mundo*hmp (dice cerrando sus ojos).

- ¿hmp?(arquea la ceja).

- No entiendo sinceramente porque me haces esas preguntas… se supone que tienes un blade…tienes que saber jugar ¿no? (sonríe rudamente)…o ¿solamente eres una aficionada?.

- No…(agita las manos con una gotita en la cabeza al estilo anime) no soy una aficionada..es solamente que (agacha un poco la cabeza y sonrojada)…apenas me dieron mi beyblade y no se como jugarlo…

- Entiendo… eres una novata aún..

- Si (aun cabizbaja moviendo los dedos nerviosamente).

- (le causa un poco de ternura) pensé que sabias jugar, y más aún viviendo con una de las mejores beyjugadoras del mundo.

- No, sinceramente no se jugar, y bueno soy nueva aquí en Japón y en este juego, realmente no sabia que Kohaku era una beyjugadora hasta ahorita.

- ¿Cómo? (arquea una ceja).

- Si, veras no se casi mucho de Kohaku, vengo de muy lejos (mira hacia el otro lado) y bueno no la conocía hasta ahorita, solo oía hablar de ella, que tenia que llegar aquí e instalarme en su casa ya que estaré aquí un tiempo.

- Comprendo… y entonces decidiste también empezar a jugar, me imagino que por eso te dieron el blade.

- Si, al ver las sonrisas de los demás me causó un poco más de interés.

- Entiendo…(hace una pausa)y ¿Por qué no le dices a …Kohaku que te enseñe a jugar beyblade?.

- (agita las manos negando) no...no… sinceramente ya es mucho lo que ha hecho por mi…y no me gustaría molestarla con eso… se que ella es amable pero no (sonríe) me gustaría abusar de su hospitalidad…

- *es muy amable y ¿dulce?, bueno no es abusiva eso hay que admitirlo*hmp..

- ¿hmp?.

- ¿te gustaría aprender?.

- si.

- ok…yo te puedo enseñar *un minuto…yo ofrecerme a enseñarle a esta niña… realmente no se que me esta pasando…*.

- ¿enserio?(sonríe animadamente).

- Si..pero no seré suave contigo, te enseñare lo básico ya dependerá todo de ti si quieres jugar cada día mejor.

- ¡si!.Me gustaría mucho que me enseñaras.

Hiromi animadamente por impulso toma a Kai de las manos, eso hace que lo tome desprevenido, nunca se esperaba eso, empieza a sentir un poco raro ya que no estaba acostumbrado que una chica lo tomara de las manos, siempre su personalidad ha sido fría, causando que algunas chicas le teman, lo ha intentado con ella demostrarlo pero no a funcionado o eso creía él, ella es diferente, causándole una sensación cálida y agradable.

- Esta bien, entonces comenzaremos desde mañana(ocultando su sonrojo).

- (al ver que su reacción de tomar sus manos las suelta rápidamente) gomen, gomen… es que estoy un poco emocionada eso es todo (ríe poniendo la mano en su nuca).

- Bueno ya es tarde…tengo que irme*en realidad ¿quiero irme?*.

Detrás de la puerta del comedor Kohaku escucha todo…

-*así que le enseñara beyblade… ya veo es un buen chico…*(entra al comedor) ¡Oh! ¿ya te vas? Justo cuando traía pastel…¿no puedes quedarte un rato más?..

- no creo..(decía Kai un poco desprevenido).

- vamos, ¿Por qué no?... es solo una rebanada de pastel, se que es muy tarde pero si ese es el problema puedes pasar la noche aquí.

- *que … quedarme a pasar la noche aquí…pero si apenas me conocen… ¿no me tienen desconfianza?*.

- si por que ¿no? Kai, además el pastel se ve delicioso (decía Hiromi para tratarlo de convencerlo).

- pero es que …

- de seguro dirás el porque no tenemos desconfianza, pero no lo veas por ese punto, además eres Kai Hitawari el capitán de los Bleadebreakers, se que tu no eres una persona peligrosa con eso basta…

Kai no se veía realmente convencido pero al sentir el ambiente de paz y tranquilidad no le sonaba mala idea, aparte no recuerda la ultima vez haberse sentido así, y más las sensaciones que le producía Hiromi, no lo entendía, el sentirse tan solo en su propio mundo, era difícil aveces, el hacerse fuerte algunas ocasiones le causaban fragilidad por eso a nadie le permitía entrar en su espacio, por lo que siempre su personalidad la destacaban como fría.

- Además protegiste a Hiromi… con eso basta…

- Si Kai y así podríamos empezar mi entrenamiento..(dice Hiromi animadamente).

- …esta bien… gracias…(decía Kai finalmente convencido).

- ¡si!.

Empezaron a comer el pastel muy cómodos hasta que Kohaku habla.

- Dime Hiromi (amablemente) ¿Cuándo empezaras a jugar beyblade?.

- Mañana…Kai me enseñara a jugar.

- (ve a Kai)o me parece muy buena idea…me alegra mucho…(sonríe).

- (rie Hiromi en modo de respuesta).

- Y bueno te lo agradezco Kai… (Kai mueve la cabeza afirmativamente).

- No es nada Kohaku…(decía con porte serio).

- Bueno Hiromi si es que te estancas también en algo recuerda que aquí estoy yo para ayudarte.

- Si (animada), gracias…¡oh!.Casi se me olvidaba (se para rápidamente de la mesa) ¡la limonada!...

- ¿limonada?(se preguntan Kohaku y Kai al mismo tiempo).

- …si, si me disculpan.

Antes de que dijeran algo, solo vieron la sombra de Hiromi al salir disparada a cocina, solo arquearon la ceja.

- ¿limonada? A estas horas…(decía Kai extrañado).

- …ya entiendo (acaba de recordar Kohaku el motivo de la limonada)…je je je je bueno Kai quiero decirte algo.

- Mmm…(deja de arquear la ceja).

- Ella apenas conoce Japón ya te habrá dicho que ella no es de aquí.

- Si..

- Ella es una pariente lejana mía… es para mi una sobrina.

- Entiendo.

- Se que es mucho pedirte, pero me gustaría que le enseñaras aparte de jugar Beyblade, también que le enseñes estos rumbos… ya que bueno se que estará en los entrenamiento con tus amigos y bueno…estará más a pegados a ustedes en la batalla claro…si es que ella entra a los torneos…en este juego

- Esta bien… pero como lo dije no seré tan suave con ella…y si es que entra al torneo, sera por ella misma no por mi.

- (sonríe) entiendo… pero aunque la vean frajil (seria) por que muchos la verán así… es inocente pero tiene su carácter…aunque no la conozco mucho, se que ella llegara muy lejos como beyjugadora y pues me gustaría que formara parte de tu equipo…

- (sorprendido) ¿de mi equipo?...

- Si como veras si, saben que es familiar mio, trataran de lastimarla y retarla de una forma ruda.

- ….(duda por un momento)…esta bien, a partir de mañana estará en los Breakbleakers…

En la cocina…

- Gomenasai Spinel-sama, por hacerte tu limonada hasta ahorita (decía temerosa).

- (porte serio) sabes baka que no me gusta estar metida en la cocina ¡TODA LA CENA! (le da un golpe en la cabeza).

- Pero…no me pegues.

- Como no pegarte… tú que sabes de quedarte todo el tiempo en la cocina.

- Pobre de ti Spinel-sama, pero Kai me ayudó no podía.

- Entiendo pero que sea ¡LA ULTIMA VEZ!, debes de anticiparlo que pasaría si nos encontraran, hablando o algo así por tus locuras…

- Gomenasai...(decía triste).

- Bueno eso no importa, mañana será tu prueba para obtener la botella.

- ¡¿mañana?! (nerviosa).

- Si por que baka (la mira de reojo)

- Mañana tendré entrenamiento.

- ¿entrenamiento? (arquea la ceja).

- Si, veras Kai me enseñara a jugar beyblade, y mañana comienzo.

- Y…¡¿Por qué no me lo consultaste antes?!.

- Pensé que seria una buena forma de empezar la misión, ya que bueno me diste el blade.

- (suspira cruzando sus brazos) esta bien… pero aun así tendrás la prueba mañana no puedo cambiarlo.

- Pero…¿no habrá ningún problema?.

- No ninguno, con quien crees que hablas y tienes delante de ti baka.

- Esta bien Spinel-sama pero tengo una pregunta.

- ¿Cuál?.

- ¿sera difícil la prueba?.

- Eso dependerá de lo que venga.

- ¡eh! Pero…

- No dijas peros, ni nada recuerda que yo soy tu juez, y a mi no se me protesta nada.

- Esta bien Spinel-sama.

- Y bien ¿ya esta mi limonada?.

- Si (se la entrega).

Cuando le entrega la limonada, Spinel un poco preocupado.

- Y ¿no le pusiste azúcar?(traga saliva).

- ¿tiene que llevar azúcar?.

- N….(antes de que termine de decir Hiromi va corriendo a tomar el recipiente de azúcar tomar una cuchara y...).

- ¡espera!(se detiene Hiromi a tiempo) no, no debe de llevar azúcar.

- (suspira aliviada) a bueno (retira la cuchara y pone de nuevo todo en su lugar).

- Bien, espera baka..

- Si.

Spinel empieza a tomar la limonada rápidamente completamente de un sorbo, Hiromi se sorprendió completamente, eso no le importo a Spinel.

- No esta nada mal baka (decia satisfecho).

- O.O…arigato l-lo to-toma-re en cu-cuenta.

- Bien ahora llévame a la habitación.

- Pero ¿Por qué?.

- Porque no quiero PASAR TODA LA NOCHE AQUÍ (le pega).

- (se soba la cabeza y temblando al estilo chibi) h-hi …gomenasai.

- Bueno baka (cruza sus manos) ya déjame en la habitación si no se van a preguntar del por que tardas tanto.

- Si, tienes razón.

Hiromi mete debajo de la manga a Spinel le pide disculpas ya que no se notaria tanto si se quedaba oculto ahí, pasa corriendo hasta llegar al cuarto pero justo cuando llega a abrir la interrumpe Kohaku.

- Hiromi ¿estas bien? (preocupada).

- Etto… si estoy bien Kohaku, vine a dejar algo en mi habitación (señala la manga).

- A entiendo, como te tardaste en la cocina y pasaste corriendo me preocupaste un poco (dice aliviada y en eso sale Kai del comedor y da unos pasos en el pasillo mirándola de reojo).

- Je je je (dice en forma de respuesta, da la vuelta y se mete rápido).

- ¿Pasa algo?(interrumpe Kai).

- No, no pasa nada je je je , solo que Hiromi es muy despistada aveces je je je.

- (medio sonríe) si, al conocerla me di cuenta de eso.

Sale Hiromi de la habitación y camina hacia ellos.

- Gomenasai je je je tenia que dejar algo en la habitación.

- No te preocupes, estaba por mostrarle la habitación en la cual pasara la noche Kai (sonríe) ¿puedes acompañarlo Hiromi?, tengo que limpiar la mesa.

- Claro.

- Gracias (dice Kai educadamente).

- Vamos( le dice alegre Hiromi)

Caminan hasta llegar a lado de la habitación de Hiromi.

- Bien, es aquí, pasa por favor.

- Gracias.

- Bueno en la pequeña repisa al parecer hay un traje de dormir espero y te quede.

- Hmp.

- Bueno que tengas una buena noche.

- Igualmente (sonríe retador) ya que mañana es tu primer entrenamiento y no quiero atrasar tiempo por torpes como tu.

- Jumm (¬¬) esta bien (hace puchero) pero lo diré una vez más ¡no soy torpe!.

Diciendo eso se retira de la habitación, y se mete al suyo, Kai solo sonríe cerrando los ojos, nunca pensó sentirse cómodo en un dojo ya que estaba en una paz y tranquilidad que hace tiempo no tenia, o más bien casi nunca pudo tener, eso le recordó la abadía, los duros entrenamientos, los maltratos que había sufrido por Boris, al recordarlo sintió un pequeño escalofrió, apretando los puños le regreso de golpe los sentimientos de odio y resentimiento, estuvo así por unos minutos, empezó a sentir entumecidas las palmas de las manos debido a la fuerza que aplicaba, dio un respiro, sacudiendo un poco su mirada, abrió los ojos con determinación, se puso el kimono azul de seda atada con una cintilla negra, saco a Dranzer de su pantalón.

- Dranzer, (lo aprieta un poco) tu eres el único, eres mi fuerza para seguir luchando, eres mi arma, sabes que hay en mi ser y digno de mi confianza, se que nos haremos más fuertes, también como lo hemos presentido, venceremos a Tyson y demostraremos que somos los mejores del mundo (sonríe).

Se recuesta en el futon blando, aun sosteniendo a Dranzer, y pone el brazo en su frente con el que lo sostiene, da un fuerte suspiro y vuelve a cerrar sus ojos, en su mente resuena las palabras-Hola me da gusto je je je soy Hiromi Tachibana,-¡no soy torpe!-,-tampoco lo soy (resignada) tengo 16 añ íe al recordar y mira el techo.

- *¿con que 16 años? (sonríe aún más) no lo pareces, sigo pensando que eres una torpe pero… no lo entiendo, porque soy así contigo, es como si ya conociera tu personalidad, no eres como las demás chicas que solo se la pasan acosándome y poniéndoles casi una cubeta para su baba cada ves cuando me ven, y a pesar de eso cuando estoy contigo no se que me pasa, yo no soy así es como si tu pudieras entrar a lo desconocido de mi,(suelta a Dranzer) como si tus ánimos, misterios y todo de ti me atrajera, lo más raro es que eres la primera persona que me causa sensaciones que nunca he tenido, ternura, dulzura y mucha paz al igual que comodidad (suspira)…en fin mañana tenemos entrenamiento ya que el torneo es dentro de poco, esperaremos noticias del señor Dickenson para estar al pendientes y bueno les daré la noticia de que mañana estará Hiromi en nuestro equipo, espero y lo logre, (sonríe) hmp, si es que aguanta*

* * *

En dojo de Tyson todos estaban terminando de cenar, cuando Max rompe el silencio.

- Chicos… aun no ha venido Kai, ¿creen que este bien?.

- Si (dice Tyson) aparte tenia cosas que hacer, a lo mejor vendrá más tarde.

- Pero ya es tarde… es raro aparte dijo que vendría (dice Rei un poco preocupado).

- Ja ja ja y si se le olvido (decía Daichi).

- No creo que Kai se le olviden cosas así (dice Max que empezaba a preocuparse).

- Chicos…vamos a lo mejor fue a su departamento a cenar y pasar la noche, no me extraña ya saben que luego suele ser así y lo vemos al día siguiente (dice Tyson relajado).

- Si tienes razón, sera mejor descansar, mañana seguiremos entrenando, vamos (dice Kenny un poco más animado) si no nos ira (temblando un poco) mal, si nos levantamos tarde, ya ves como es Kai (tragando saliva).

- Si, aun tengo que mejorar con Driger (dice Rei sonriendo).

- ¡si! (dicen todos al mismo tiempo).

Al decir eso se fueron a dormir para espera otro duro entrenamiento que esperan mañana no con mucho animo, Kai no era muy "dulce" en el entrenamiento con ellos, y más que nada tenían que madrugar ya que a era más madrugador, cuando no dormía en el dojo, llegaba más temprano y si no se levantaban les daba pocos segundos para que se levantaran ese era el modo fácil para Kenny, Max y Rei, pero con Tyson y Daichi era baldes de agua fría.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente exactamente a las 5 Kai ya estaba cambiado y levantado, acomodando el futón que le habían ofrecido para dormir, sus horarios eran estrictos por más que quería levantarse tarde no podía, así lo habían entrenado unos años atrás, por eso él era el primero en poner disciplina y todo para el equipo.

Cuando termina, guarda a Dranzer muy bien, se asegura de que no se le olvida nada cuando escucha a Hiromi, abre los ojos sorprendido.

- *¿con quien se disculpa?*.

Se acerca sigilosamente a la pared y empieza a escuchar.

En el otro lado:

- Gomenasai.

- *no hay escusa para eso baka, tu sabes muy bien que no ¡PUEDES LEVANTARME ASÍ!*(abre la boca y saca fuego)

- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAA!

Al oír el grito de y ver hacia la ventana un fuego azul, sale rápidamente y abre la habitación de Hiromi:

- ¡¿estas bien?!.

- (abre los ojos sorprendida, voltea cuidadosamente para verlo mejor, quemada al estilo chibi) s-si.

- ¿segura?, pensé que… (se acerca y la mira fijamente eso hace que Hiromi se ponga nerviosa, aumente su ritmo cardíaco y traje saliva)¿Qué fue eso?.

- ¿Qué?.

- Eso..

- ¿eso? ¿a que te refieres?.

- Vi salir un fuego azul de tu habitación.

- A..eso (empieza reír tímidamente, poniendo la mano en la nuca) je je je, no fue nada.

- (la mira seriamente) mientes.

- (traja saliva) n-no, solo que Spinel-sama f..(la interrumpe).

- Te refieres a tu gato de felpa (arquea la ceja).

- Etto..

Kai se acerca a observar a Spinel, lo agarra, eso hace que Spinel se sude frió.

- *¡baka! ¡ayúdame! ¡NO TE QUEDES AHÍ PARADA NOS VA A DESCUBRIR!*

Hiromi corre y le arrebata a Spinel, causando que Kai la mire.

- Gomen, Kai es solo que… el fuego azul fue por..por

- (arquea la ceja) ¿por?.

- Por..porque fue mi bestia bit…(la mira de reojo)…si …mi bestia bit, también se llama como mi peluche de felpa*gomenasai Spinel sama*

- ¿bestia bit?, pero yo sabias que eras una novata en el sentido del beyblade,¿Cómo es que sabes de las bestias bit?

- Etto..(empieza a sudar frió)por que el blade que me entregaron, me dijeron que tenia una bestia bit que es es-especial…si especial.

La siguió observando un poco de cerca, pero bueno decidió dejarle así ya que si le habían dicho de eso no creo que le estuviera mintiendo, y bueno a decirlo no era muy curioso, esta era una de las raras veces que le sucedian.

- Entonces así se llama tu bestia bit (arqueando la ceja).

- …si, así se llama, bueno le puse el mismo nombre a mi peluche porque..

- *baka no vayas a decir nada, sigue inventado y por favor que sea algo creíble*.

- Porque…para que no se me olvidara el nombre de mi bestia bit je je.

- (le sale una gota al estilo anime a Kai) hmp (empieza a caminar hasta llegar a la puerta) ten cuidado, no cualquiera tiene lo apto para poseer una, así que debes de aprender a controlarlo ya que si sale fuera de control puedes salir perjudicada.

- Si (lo mira).

- (sonríe) claro que necesitaras mas que ayuda ya que una torpe que no puede manejar a su bestia bit, puede perder tan fácilmente.

- ¡Oyes! Ya te dije que no soy torpe (puchero).

- Hmp (empieza a caminar)

Kai se va a la habitación que le dieron, Hiromi respira profundo nunca espero que le preguntara esas cosas, pero lo que tenia seguro es que si seguía así la podría descubrir.

- Por poco nos descubre (decía Spinel aliviado).

- Si… pero hay que tener más cuidado, no podre estar diciendo más mentiras apenas y me creyó Spinel-sama.

- De todas maneras (cruza los brazos) te he dicho que no es buena idea despertarme así, y (la mira cuidadosamente) ahora lo tienes más claro.

- H-hi (dice un poco temblorosa).

Después de lo ocurrido, Kohaku fue directamente a la habitación de Hiromi.

- Hiromi-chan buenos días (sonriente), ya esta listo el desayuno (se asoma en la habitación donde esta Kai) Kai-san, bueno los espero me voy.

- Gracias (dicen los dos al mismo tiempo).

Kai se adelanto, mientras que Hiromi se cambio se puso un overol de pantalones cortos de color azul, la blusa era rosa pastel, unos calcetines que le llegaban al muslo de color blanco y unos tenis rosa pastel, llevaba su gargantilla, y su morral que dentro de el llevaba su lanzador, el blade y a Spinel, cepillo el cabello junto con un listón negro como diadema y hace dos coletas bajas, sale rápidamente hacia el comedor, donde ya estaba servido todo, Kohaku y Kai solo la estaban esperando.

- Perdón por la tardanza (decía sonriente).

- No te preocupes apenas íbamos a iniciar (decía Kohaku alegre).

- (al ver Kai como estaba vestida, se vio muy tierna, aparte de que la ropa hacia delinear más su figura ya que para tener una estatura pequeña, no podía evitar ocultarlo, lo único que pudo hacer fue agachar un poco la mirada evitando un sonrojo leve)*e-esa ropa l-le queda muy bien…(sacude discretamente la cabeza)n-no, no pienses en eso*

- (Hiromi se acerca un poco a Kai)¿esta bien?.

- Hmp.

- (ve a Kohaku y sonrie, después se endereza) bueno, no se dija más a comer.

El primero en terminar es Kai, ya estaba por terminar su café, al igual que Kohaku, Hiromi estaba por iniciar su café, cuando decide Kohaku romper el silencio.

- Bueno espero que ya estés lista, hoy es un nuevo día, ya que sabes a lo que me refiero también me gustaría que no vinieras muy tarde ya que tengo que presentarte a una persona especial para mi (sonríe).

- Claro (sonríe).

- Bueno por lo visto ya empezaras tu entrenamiento, espero que no te haga falta nada si no seria también un problema.

- Si (dice aún sonriendo).

- Bueno, ya que entrenaremos déjame ver si no le hace falta nada a tu blade( dice Kai y extiende la mano para examinar el blade ya que Hiromi como es novata quería checar que estuviera todo bien).

Hiromi le da el blade, termina su café y Kohaku levanta todo, y se retira con una sonrisa, Kai solamente ve a Hiromi.

- Bueno antes de irnos quiero enseñarte las parte de un blade, para que no tengas ningún problema(cerrando sus ojos con un porte serio).

- Si (dice animada le da el beyblade).

Hiromi solo observa como Kai va desarmando el blade y acomoda las piezas en la mesa, un poco sorprendida al ver como lo hacia rápidamente.

- Bueno…(toma la primera pieza)este es el circuito bit es donde se almacena tu bestia bit en este caso Spinel(arqueando un poco la ceja) como se llama.

- Si, es un poco pequeña al decir verdad.

- Es por eso que le tienes que tener cuidado,ya Kenny te ayudara.

- ¿Kenny?.

- Si el te ayudara en las estrategias y las partes mas fondo, yo solamente te estoy dando a conocer las piezas o sea lo básico, pero él te dará una mejor explicación conforme a lo técnico.

- Esta bien (afirma con la cabeza) continua por favor.

- Hmp (toma otra) este es el anillo de ataque, es la pieza que le da el poder al blade.

- Sugoi (inclina su cabeza).

- (toma otra) esta es la pesa es la pieza que le da equilibrio.

- Hi.

- (toma otra) es la blanza trompo, es la pieza que hace girar al blade, se puede agregar otros accesorios pero eso sera más adelante.

- ¿es conforme a la experiencia?.

- Si, tienes que saber los accesorios adecuados si no te harán polvo y perderás fácilmente.

- ¡oh! Ya veo.

- (toma otra) el lanzador, este depende del blader, si puede ir desde un trozo de metal hasta una espada y escudo.

- Sugoi

- Y (toma la ultima pieza) esta es la mas importante la punta de rendimiento, es especial ya que le da más fuerza.

- Si.

- Bueno ya termine de explicarte ahora dime los nombre y cuales son las piezas.

- ¿eh?.

- (pone la mano en la frente, cerrando los ojos) ¿Qué? ¿a casó no las recuerdas? Y eso que te las..(interrumpe Hiromi).

- (toma un respiro y empieza a señalar las piezas) circuito bit, anillo de ataque, pesa, la blanza trompo, lanzador y punta de rendimiento ¿estoy en lo correcto?.

- *(Spinel dentro del morral se queda atónito) sugoi esta baka, recordó todo, pensé que seria torpe también en esto pero veo que me equivoque*

- (kai la mira un poco sorprendido)…hmp *vaya lo recordó a la perfección, por lo que veo no será tan difícil como pensaba, bueno aún no cantemos victoria quiero ver su forma de pelea*.

Al terminar de explicarle a Hiromi como se debe arma un blade, aprendió muy rápido eso le sorprendió a Kai pero, se le hizo más fácil era una ventaja que podía tomar Hiromi del entrenamiento tal vez el beyblade es lo suyo, eso es lo que pensó Kai que ella podría ser una beyjugadora buena y fuerte.

Terminando se Kai dio las gracias por haber pasado la noche en su dojo y por la amabilidad, pero Kohaku como siempre honesta y amable dijo que podía venir mas seguido, Hiromi también se despidió, se iba con él para entrenar, al decirlo estaba un poco nerviosa por una parte de el entrenamiento que le iba a dar Kai y otra por su prueba, mientras iban caminando Kai solo le pregunto.

- ¿todo bien? (mirándola).

- H-hi (decía un poco preocupada).

- Hmp…no te preocupes si das tu mayor esfuerzo todo saldrá bien.

- ¿eh?.

- Solo no te pongas nerviosa ya que se ve que no es lo tuyo (medio sonríe)…(iba a agradecerle Hiromi por el comentario pero) ya que te volverías más torpe y no lograrías nada con eso

- (hace puchero)gracias por los ánimos.

- Hmp

Llegan al dojo de Tyson y se van directo a los dormitorios, al abrir la habitación vieron que todos estaban durmiendo.

- ¡levántense ya es hora! (hablaba Kai con frialdad, le sorprendio un poco a Hiromi pero bueno eso era disciplina para ella estaba bien).

Se levantaron los de siempre dejando el sufrimiento a Daichi y a Tyson, Hiromi solo vio como Kai se dio la vuelta y fue por un balde de agua y camino al fondo de pasillo, movió la cabeza inocente, ve que regresa y entra directamente aventando hacia Daichi y a Tyson.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡ESTA FRIA! (gritaban los dos al mismo tiempo).

Se levantaron rápidamente, los demás se estaban despabilando, cuando vieron a Hiromi la chica que habían conocido ayer.

- Hola (decía Rei animado) así que si decidiste venir a entrenar con nosotros.

- Hi (decía Hiromi sonriente).

- (se acerca Max) pero pensé que te veríamos en el parque dijo sin ofender (sonríe).

- (antes de que hablara Hiromi, Kai tomo la palabra) venia conmigo.

- ¿venia contigo? (pregunto Kenny).

- Si…se quedo en mi casa anoche, me fue a dejar y bueno Kohaku y yo lo invitamos a cenar cuando era más tarde le ofrecimos quedarse ya que era muy tarde para salir.

- ¡¿TE FUE A DEJAR A TU CASA?! (preguntaron al mismo tiempo Daichi y Tyson que todavía estaban mojados, como su voz era fuerte Hiromi solo puso el dedo en su oído derecho).

- ¿algún problema? (decía Kai provocando miedo).

- No ninguno(dijeron en coro y tragaron saliva).

- Ok los quiero afuera en 10 minutos, no más si no cuando sea después su hora de desayuno, den garantía que no estará en sus estómagos cuando terminen el calentamiento.

- (temblando) s-si.

- (al ver eso Hiromi solo les sonrió)animo chicos (sonriendo más eso causa que enseñe su blanca dentadura) se que son fuertes (se da la vuelta y sigue a Kai, Rei, Max y Kenny)

Solo se quedaron un poco anonados por la sonrisa de Hiromi.

- En verdad es una buena chica (decía Tyson alegre y animado)

- Si, pero bueno…vamos si no el capitán nos regañara y sinceramente quiero tener mi desayuno en mi estomago después del entrenamiento.

En el patio del dojo.

- Bueno quiero informarles algo sobre el equipo (decía Kai con ojos cerrados y porte serio).

- Si que pasa con el equipo (decía Rei empezándose a preocupar ya que podría ser que el equipo tenga alguna falla).

- ¿son buenas o malas noticias? (decía Max un poco desorientado).

En ese momento llegan los otros dos.

- Hey que pasa chicos por que de repente se ponen serios (Tyson arqueaba la ceja).

- Voy a dar un noticia al equipo así que ya están aquí todos, tengo que decirles algo (decía Kai aún con porte serio).

- Que es, dilo Kai estoy ansioso (decía Daichi un poco nervioso).

- Se los quería consultar a todos para tomar la decisión definitiva ya que para mi esta aprobada.

- ¿de que se trata?(ahora era Kenny que quería saber).

- Hiromi, a partir de hoy entrenara con nosotros.

- Eso era todo Kai, es genial (decía Tyson sonriendo).

- Aun no termino (mirando a Tyson).

- Entrenara con nosotros por que ella sera una integrante en nuestro equipo, quiero que me dijan con sinceridad si lo aprueban.

Al ver que todos la observan, y aunque estaba un poco sorprendida por lo que había dicho Kai acerca de que a partir de ahora estaría en su equipo, se sentía un poco nerviosa pero supo disimularlo, el silencio pareció una eternidad, tan solo fueron unos segundos, pero cuando vieron que empezaban a sonreir, significaba algo bueno.

- Claro que si por mi esta aprobado (decía Rei sonriendo).

- Estoy de acuerdo (decía Kenny alegre).

- Genial, una chica en nuestro equipo que bien (decía Max animado).

- (Tyson ve a Hiromi y le sonríe) si genial, seremos más fuertes.

- Ja ja ja ja por supuesto quiero ver su blade en acción y en nuestro equipo.

- Hmp, entonces (mira a Hiromi) bienvenida al equipo, da lo mejor ya sabes no seré blando contigo en los entrenamientos.

Sus sonrisas lo afirmaban todo y le brindaban una seguridad, sonriendo de nuevo y con animo.

- ¡hi!.

- Bien chicos que esperan vamos a desayunar y de ahí a entrenar para enseñarle a Hiromi en que esta en el mejor equipo (decía Tyson animado).

- Hmp solo tienen una hora por lo mientras hará calentamiento Hiromi.

- ¡que!(dijeron al mismo tiempo).

- Kai no crees que estas exagerando, no ha desayunado (Rei fue interrumpido por Hiromi).

- No se preocupen kai y yo ya desayunamos en mi casa, así que desayunen tranquilos, estaré bien.

Al verla solo afirmaron con la cabeza y se metieron al comedor, Hiromi observo a Kai quien la miraba de una forma un poco fría y ruda con su sonrisa.

- Bien empezamos.

* * *

**_Bien hasta aquí el capitulo espero que les haya gustado y bueno si se esta un poco largo pero je je je creo que me inspire mucho je je je, pobre de Spinel sudo frió cuando Kai estaba por descubrirlo, pero bueno ahora si esta el equipo completo WIIIII ^^ je je je y pobre Kai pero no se preocupen poco a poco se ira dando cuenta, también lo apoyo que este Hiromi en el equipo ._**

**_Nos estamos leyendo (^^)/._**

**_¿reviews?_**


End file.
